This time
by Oh gyuri
Summary: 1771 dan 2014. Angka yang sangat berbeda jauh namun sebuah legenda dari nenek moyang yang awalnya tidak dipercayai itu, benar-benar terwujud. hunhan/kaisoo/chanbaek/kristao/sulay/chenmin
1. Chapter 1

_This time_

**Pair :** official

**Warning : **typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll.

**Summary : 1771 dan 2014. Angka yang sangat berbeda jauh namun sebuah legenda dari nenek moyang yang awalnya tidak dipercayai itu, benar-benar terwujud.**

* * *

Sudah menjadi sebuah legenda bahwa jika matahari bumi dan bulan berjejer membentuk sebuah garis lurus maka dimensi ruang dan waktu akan terbuka.

Malam yang dingin dan bersalju, di Seoul 1771.

Salju turun di tengah sebuah kota yang gelap, wajar saja ini sudah memasuki tengah malam dan waktu yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang telah dipaksa untuk bekerja keras seharian. Tidak terkecuali di sebuah gereja, cahaya lilin terbias melalui kacajendela, didalam sana terdapat seorang lelaki sedang menunduk dan berdoa-

"amen" ucapnya berbisik.

Sehun-nama lelaki itu bersyukur bisa meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk mengunjungi rumah tuhan dan dengan langkah yang lembut dia menuju pintu keluar sembari memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket. Natal hampir tiba dan dia sungguh tidak sabar. Dalam perjalanan menuju kerumahnya ada seseorang berlari menghampiri-

"sehuuun!" Teriaknya nyaring sambil menyamai langkah panjang sehun, orang itu menarik nafas dalam dan mulai berbicara.

"besok...kris..dia..dia" sehun langsung menghentikan langkahnya seakan mengerti dengan maksud orang itu dia langsung memegang pundaknya dengan sedikit mengguncang "kau tidak bermaksud bahwa kris akan..." Lelaki itu hanya diam menatap

"jawab aku jongin!"

"Kris...dia akan di eksekusi besok" jongin berbicara ditemani dengan angin malam yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang dan saat itu juga kaki sehun tidak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya dia terjatuh dengan pandangan kosong.

Hari yang baik untuk mati, itulah pikir kris dia menatap kosong satu persatu temannya yah seharusnya ini hari yang cerah bukan? Mereka semua tahu hidup di jaman ini jika satu saja kau membuat kesalahan maka kematian akan menantimu, sungguh kejam memang.

"terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman dekatku..." Kris tersenyum hangat dia menatap satu persatu teman baiknya itu mulai dari suho dia berjalan mendekat dan memeluk erat-

"suho, jaga mereka semua ini perintah dariku dan kau..." Perkataannya terputus saat tiba-tiba saja suho langsung memeluk sahabat terbaik yang pernah dia miliki "well man aku pasti akan menjaga mereka kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Suho tersenyum paksa lalu kris mengangguk dan menatap chanyeol, jongdae, jongin, dan sehun " aku akan sangat merindukan kalian adik kecilku, ingatlah jangan sampai di antara kalian ada yang bernasib sama sepertiku, arra?" Mereka hanya diam saja dan tiba-tiba langsung memeluk kris.

"hyung...hyungg..." Jongin meracau.

"aku menyayangimu hyung..." Sahut chanyeol dan chen bersamaan.

Kris terharu sekali dan melihat sehun yang hanya diam memeluknya "sehun, kau...jadilah orang yang berbakti ne jangan kecewakan hyung" dan saat itu juga tangis sehun pecah tak dapat dibendung.

"kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, jika aku dilahirkan kembali aku harap aku akan mempunyai sahabat seperti kalian"

Orang-orang mulai gusar sebentar lagi akan ada hukuman mati dan ditengah-tengah sana ada sebuah tiang gantung yang siap memakan korban, kris sekarang tengah diseret oleh para prajurit khusus, banyak cercaan dan tangisan saat kris melewati orang-orang itu.

"gantung dia!" Sang komandan memberikan intruksi. Leher itu terikat dengan kencang dan tak beberapa lama...

"selamat tinggal.." Tubuh itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Tanpa sadar bahwa saat itu matahari bumi dan bulan baru saja membentuk garis lurus.

Suasana di tanah lapang itu mendadak hening, mereka semua masih mencerna atas kejadian tadi kris tiba-tiba saja menghilang. "Kalian semua ikut aku sekarang" suho memberi perintah dan yang lain hanya mengangguk.

Saat sampai dikediaman mereka semua memasuki perpustakaan yang sangat luas itu

"ini...aku tidak percaya apakah legenda itu benar adanya?" Semua tampak kebingungan dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan suho "maksudmu hyung?" Suho terdiam sebentar dan menatap adik adik tersayangnya "kalian tentu tahu kan tentang legenda yang menyatakan bahwa jika matahari bumi dan bulan berbaris lurus maka dimensi ruang dan waktu akan terbuka dan kris dia menghilang tentu ada hubungannya degan itu" jelas suho panjang lebar.

"Begitukah? Bagus sekali berarti kris hyung tidak mati, tapi mengapa hanya kris hyung, maksudku apa kita harus dihukum mati dulu begitu baru…? ujar kai

"ruang dan waktu, apakita bisa menyusul kris hyung?" Kali ini chanyeol yang bersuara.

"aku pernah membacanya bahwa ada satu ramuan yang bisa membawa kita menuju tempat dimana kris hyung berada dan tentu saja bukan jongin, kita tidak perlu dihukum mati terlebih dahulu, karena portal menuju dunia lain hanya ada di tempat kris hyung berdiri tadi"

chen berjalan kesebuah almari tua dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dengan sampul kulit cokelat "buku apa itu"? Jongin bertanya.

"buku itu...kukira sudah musnah dibakar saat serena..."

"Serena si penyihir itu?" Suho mengangguk. "Didalam buku ini tertulis jika kita menginkan untuk menyusul atau pergi jauh cukup dengan ramuan mawar abadi"

"mawar… mawar yang telah membusuk berwarna hitam dengan dicampur oleh berbagai macam kaki tikus...?"

"kaki tikus, apa itu lelucon?" kening chanyeol berkerut.

"lalu tuangkan ramuan itu keportal tapi kau harus menunggu sampai matahari terbenam dan selamat datang di tempat yang tak pernah kau bayangkan" jongdae membalik halaman selanjutnya namun kosong.

"well kukira itu sudah jelas ,bagaimana?" Hening

"kau yakin kita akan ke tempat kris hyung? Bagaimana kalau kita berpisah?" jongin bertanya dengan raut muka takut.

"Jikalau itu terjadi maka percayalah kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" sehun berkata bijak.

_Gimana? Lanjut lanjut atau….._


	2. Chapter 2

_This time_

**Pair : **Hunhan **( main cast), **official

**Warning** : typo(s)

**Sumarry** : **1771 dan 2014. Angka yang sangat berbeda jauh namun sebuah legenda dari nenek moyang yang awalnya tidak dipercayai itu, benar-benar terwujud.**

_Seoul_, 2014

Alunan musik menguar disetiap sudut ruangan ini, beragam ornamen khas natal tersebar di semua penjuru sudut. Diruangan dengan desain modern ini tampak ramai dengan pengunjung yang tengah menikmati makan malam mereka atau sekedar mencari penghangat untuk tubuh yang mulai terasa membeku.

Disudut ruangan, tepat di bangku paling akhir dengan meja bundar mini menemani, Luhan tengah memandang gusar jalanan di sebrang sana yang sibuk menampilkan iklan-iklan yang berisi bahwa mereka akan tetap buka pada saat malam natal tiba.

Luhan melirik sekilas kearah jam yang menempel tepat di samping kirinya, ini merupakan kegiatan rutin dirinya saat ini -menunggu. "demi tuhan aku sungguh membuang waktu" gerutunya baru saja dia hendak menuju pintu keluar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya "luhan gegeeee~" suara yang sangat manja menyapa indera pendengaran luhan, orang itu berlari-lari kecil hingga menghampiri luhan.

"lama sekali kau , cih kau kira aku hanya akan menghabiskan sisa malamku yang indah ini dengan duduk termangu dicafe dan menunggumu?!" luhan melengos dan beranjak pergi, namun tao nama lelaki itu segera menahannya "gegee~ jangan marah ya nanti aku traktir bubble tea bagaimana?" dan setelahnya pun mereka telah kembali tertawa bersama.

Luhan sangat menyukai natal, bahkan sekarang di ruang tamu rumahnya sudah terdapat beberapa kaus kaki besar yang di gantung dimana-mana " semoga saja santa clause itu menaruh hadiah disana, kalau bisa sih yang banyak" tao kembali berceloteh setelah tadi menghabiskan uang gege nya itu dengan memaksa membelikan beberapa barang-limited-gucci dia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa dengan kain beludru tebal sembari melihat dinding-dinding ruang tamu luhan, _kakaknya. _

Pohon natal yang tepat berada di pojok ruangan tampak bersinar terang saat luhan kembali membawa dua gelas cokelat panas yang dibuat sendiri, lalu menaruh nampan itu di atas meja dengan terburu-buru tao langsung mengambil mug bergambar baby panda dan langsung menyesapnya "ahhhh, enak sekali kau tau ge aku rindu cokelat panas buatanmu" Uap-uap itu terus melayang saat luhan meniup perlahan " begitukah, tapi mengapa kau jarang sekali kembali kerumah?"

Tao menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, namun mug masih digenggamnya " kau taukan aku sibuk ge" keheningan kembali melanda, namun tiba-tiba dahi tao berkerut "oh astaga gegeeee!" luhan menatap adik satu-satunya itu dengan tatapan datar "apa?" "aku harus kembali ke apartemenku!" tao segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar namun dicegah oleh luhan "memangnya kenapa?" "handphonekuuuu!" yah memang begitulah sifat tao.

Dengan setengah hati sebenarnya luhan mengantarkan tao pulang ke apartemennya hanya untuk mengambil sebuah benda tak berguna itu dia rela kembali membelah jalanan kota seoul ini "ge, mungkin besok aku akan kembali kerumah aku lupa memberikan kado natal untuk teman-teman sekampusku" mobil masih melaju dengan kecepatan stabil "terserahmu sajalah, tao"

Setelah mengantar adiknya yang sangat merepotkan itu, luhan segera tancap gas untuk kembali kerumah kantuk sudah hampir membunuhnya, dan tiba-tiba saja langit sangat pekat dan salju-salju tebal sudah sangat menghalangi jalan mobilnya.

_Cause with you in my hand_ -lantunan bait mirrors menemani sepinya jalanan kali ini, luhan beberapa kali menguap dan melebarkan matanya agar tidak sedetikpun menutup mata namun tiba-tiba dia merasa seperti menabrak seseorang, "ya tuhan matilah aku" di injaknya rem dengan sangat kasar dan segera membuka pintu mobil. Cuaca menjadi sangat buruk jika sudah tengah malam tiba , seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian aneh tak sadarkan diri dengan luka di sekitar wajahnya.

"ya! Kau tidak apa-apa?" namun pria aneh itu tidak menjawab "heeei" kali ini luhan menggoyangkan badannya pelan dan dengan segera luhan membawa pria itu kedalam mobilnya. Jalanan terselimuti tumpukan salju sehingga membuat luhan memperlambat laju mobilnya, sebuah erangan dari jok samping menyadarkan luhan.

"demi tuhan dimana aku?" tanya pria itu kepada luhan. Suaranya sangat berat namun enak didengar luhan seakan lupa bahwa ia tengah menyetir saat ini, lelaki itu mempunyai rahang yang tegas dan dagu yang lancip dengan rambut yang sangaaat klimis membuat luhan terkagum-kagum.

"hei, perempuan jawab aku!" luhan langsung menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan dan langsung menatap lelaki disebelahnya ini dengan mata melotot " apa kau bilang perempuan? Aku ini lelaki _idiot_"

"-dan kita berada di jalan menuju rumahku" tambahnya lagi, pria itu masih menatap luhan tak percaya dengan alis yang hampir menyatu dia memperhatikan luhan dari atas sampai bawah "oh maafkan aku, tapi siapa namamu?"

_Jangan lihat busananya terus! _Luhan mengerang tertahan karena sedari tadi pria aneh ini cukup menarik perhatiannya terlebih lagi bahan-bahan yang melekat di sekujur tubuhnya "oh benda ini bisa bergerak?" _jangan lagi please. _ Luhan menoleh, dan didapatinya pria aneh tersebut tengah memandang heran isi mobil luhan tak lupa dia mengetok-ngetok dashbord mobil dengan pelan _tok tok _"apakah ini meja? Apakah ini kayu yang sangat langka mengapa berwarna hitam?" pria aneh itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya cepat, lama memandang luhan karena risih luhan pun menghela nafas dan berbicara " ini bukan meja kau tahu, ini dashbord dan ini-bukan-terbuat-dari-kayu" apakah luhan menabrak orang ini terlalu keras sehingga kepala pria ini menjadi bermasalah, oh please.

"Mengapa tidak ada kuda disepanjang jalan?" pria ini tidak tampak mencurigakan, yah tampangnya malah mencerminkan orang yang sangat baik tapi mengapa idiot sekali setiap mulutnya terbuka dan bertanya yang aneh-aneh memangnya dia hidup dijaman kapan sih.

"Tidak, karena hey sekarang sudah 2014 memangnya kau pikir sekarang tahun 18-an apa!" emosi luhan naik, jika berlama-lama dengan orang idiot ini, sayang sekali tampan tapi kok bodoh.

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan orang disampingnya ini, luhan menginjak pedal gas dengan semangat agar dia bisa segera sampai kerumah dan mengobati orang ini lalu megantarkannya ke kantor polisi. Deringan ponsel luhan membuyarkan konsentrasi mengemudinya. "ya hallo?" orang asing itu tengah memperhatikan si pengemudi dengan mulut terbuka dan mata yang hampir tak berkedip, takjub "baiklah, bye" klik luhan kembali memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana.

"benda apa itu, apa dia bisa bicara?" kenapa dia kolot sekali yatuhaaan, well itu tadi suara hati luhan. "namanya telepon seluler" jawab luhan.

"telepon seluler?" luhan menyipitkan matanya menatap orang disebelahnya kolot-idiot-tolol makinya dalam hati. Dan pria itu menatap luhan mereka saling menatap, "kau tau dimana kau sekarang...?" tanya luhan "sehun, namaku oh sehun dan aku tidak tahu berada dimana.." ekspresi pria itu menjadi sendu dan luhan sangat tidak tega karena bisa jadi luhanlah yang menyebabkan otak pria aneh itu sedikit konslet.

"Seoul" ucap luhan singkat, sehun menatap luhan dalam dan menghela nafas "aku berpisah..." gumamnya tak jelas namun luhan dapat mendengar itu " benarkah kau berpisah?" "aku dengan hyung-hyungku berniat untuk menyusul kris dengan menggunakan ramuan itu, tapi tiba-tiba semuanya gelap dan aku merasa sangat pusing lalu..lalu aku tertabrak olehmu"

Luhan merasa sangat bersalah sekarang dugaannya benar otak sehun mengalami masalah, haruskah dia kerumah sakit saja dan langsung meminta otak pria ini di scan. Memperhatikan jalanan namun pikirannya bercabang-cabang luhan masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"maafkan aku.." luhan akhirnya kembali bersuara.

_Ehem, duh maaf ya lama banget update nya hehe_

_Maaf juga kalo mengecewakan_


End file.
